seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Cygnus Hyoga
Hyoga is one of Seiya's friends and the Cygnus Bronze Saint. He earned his Cloth in the frozen lands of Siberia, even though earning the Cloth was not what he really trained for. When he was little, a ship he and his mother was on, sank, and Narissa, his mother stayed on the ship and drowned. After 7 years of training, he could finally dive down to her. Appearance Hypga has blonde hair and blue eyes. When he does not wear his Cloth, Hyoga wears black pants, a blue t-shirt, orange fur covers at his feet and small, blue sweatbands on his arms. During the battle against Hades, blue sweatbands are added to his upper arms as well. After the battle against Poseidon, Hyoga is wearing bandages over his left eye, after Isaac inflicted a injury there. Personality Hyoga is a calm person, often showing little emotions in situations, unlike Seiya, Shiryu and Shun. He is also very caring for his friends, and is shown to have feelings, shedding tears along his fellow Bronze Saints if someone close to them dies. Galaxian Wars After he heard of Seiya's victory against Geki, he received the Cygnus Bronze Cloth and swore that he would be the one to defeat Seiya and earn the Gold Cloth. When he arrived at the Galaxian Wars, his opponent was Ichi, whom he was toying with. After İchi had delievered several punches, Hyoga ended the fight with his Diamond Dust. Then, after Seiya's fight with Shiryu, Ikki stole the Gold Cloth, and Hyoga joined the Bronze Saints in getting back the Gold Cloth from him. After a long battle, the Bronze Saints got the Cloth back from Ikki, but before they could get it, a new Saint that had been sent from Sanctuary, Docrates stole all the parts, giving the Bronze Saints a new battle. When he attacked the mansion, Hyoga, Shun and Shiryu did their best, but they were no match for his Herakles Mou Shou Ken. Later, at the Galaxian Wars arena, Hyoga arrived when Seiya and Shun had started the fight against Docrates. Hyoga told them about a freezing technique he learned from his master and froze Docrates' feet, finally giving Seiya and Shun a chance to fatally wound Docrates and finally kill him. Silver Saints After a while of failed tries to get the Gold Cloth, Pope Arles sent Silver Saints to retrieve it and kill Seiya and his friends. Hyoga would face Centaurus Babel right after hearing that Saori was Athena. After a long battle, he defeated his first Silver Saint opponent. Later, when after Seiya broke his arm and exhausted himself, he and Saori was attacked by Jamian and Shaina. Shun took care of Jamian in one hit, due to him being confused by the Cosmo of Athena, and Shaina charged them both. After a terrible battle, they defeated her as well. But as soon as they were about to leave, Capella and Dante appeared, who defeated both Shun and Hyoga with little effort. When they got back up, Ikki had defeated Capella and Shun took care of Dante. Gold Saints Aries Temple After Aioria headed back to Sanctuary after realising that Saori was the true Athena, Hyoga joined the Bronze Saints to fight against Arles and his 12 Gold Saints. When they got there, Ptolemy shot Athena and they had 12 hours to save her. At the first temple, Mu fixed their Cloths. Taurus Temple At the second temple, Hyoga, Shun and Shiryu worked together to defeat Aldebaran fast and catch up with Seiya with the Nebula Chain to make Aldebaran open his stance and a combined Rozan Sho Ryu Ha and Diamond Dust. Gemini Temple At the third temple, Shun and Hyoga moved together, while Shiryu and Seiya made another group. When Shun and Hyoga found Gemini, Hyoga was defeated and sent to Another Dimension. Libra Temple When he woke up after being released from the Another Dimension, he found himself in the 7th temple and there, he was defeated and captured in the Freezing Coffin by Camus. When the other Bronze Saints arrived, Shiryu freed Hyoga and Shun stayed. Scorpio Temple He would later face Miro at the 8th temple, finally awakening his 7th sense and win his first fight against a Gold Saint. Aquarius Temple/Student vs. Pupil rematch After Shiryu sacrificed himself at the 10th temple, Hyoga would face Camus again at the 11th temple in a master vs. pupil duel to the death. After a fierce battle, Hyoga attained the 7th sense for the second time and imitated Camus' Aurora Excution and reached Absolute Zero, surpassing his master. Final battle against Saga He would in the end arrive at the final battle between Seiya and Saga, burning his Cosmo to the maximum and, with the other Saints, transfer their Cosmo to Seiya and help defeat Saga. Asgard Flame vs. Ice After the battle against the Gold Saints, Hyoga's Cloth was completly shattered, and were in serious need of repairs, and his Cloth was resurrected by the blood of Miro and had now the endurance of a Gold Cloth. His first God Warrior opponent would be Hagen, and he got a pretty though fight against Hagen since not only did he have an ice attack, he could also attack with fire. But Hyoga was able to win in the end, after awakening his 7th sense again. The crushed ice When he fought Alberich, they were pretty equal for a little while, but he would in the end be defeated because he had been wounded by Hagen earlier, and then again when Alberich hit him with his sword. Final battle As Shun, Ikki and Hyoga made their way to the Valhalla Palace, they found Seiya defeated by Siegfried, and watched as Ikki desperately fought the God Warrior to no avail. After Ikki had been defeated, Siegfried turned to Hyoga and Shun, easily defeating them in spite of Shun using his Rolling Defense. Still alive, Hyoga and the other Bronze Saints struggle their way to stand in front of Seiya and shield him from Hilda's merciless attacks. Poseidon A close reunion When they had saved Hilda and Asgard, Athena was captured by Poseidon, prompting Seiya and his friends to save her once more. Hyoga arrived at the Arctic Ocean Mammoth Pillar, where he was greeted by Camus. At first, he attacked the Gold Saint as he kept shouting that Camus died during their battle at the 11th Temple, but after receiving the Aurora Execution attack, he was convinced that it really was Camus standing in front of him. However, it was later revealed to be an illusion, and Hyoga was severly wounded. Farewell, old friend! After being revived by Ikki, Hyoga made his way to the Antarctic Ocean Mammoth Pillar. There, he would have to face his old friend, Isaac who was now the Marine General protecting the Pillar. During that fight, Hyoga learned that since his Cloth was resurrected by the blood of a Gold Saint, his Cloth would glow just like a Gold Cloth whenever he reached the 7th sense, and he killed Isaac with the Aurora Execution. Final battle against Poseidon When Hyoga arrived at the throne room, he saw a defeated Seiya and Shiryu who was struggling against Poseidon. Before he could get the chance to attack, Poseidon tried to kill Hyoga, but Shiryu stepped between, blocking the blast for a little while with his shield. After Seiya managed to shoot Poseidon, the Saints made way for the Main Breadwinner to save Athena. Main Breadwinner Before they reached the Main Breadwinner, Poseidon attacked again and Hyoga received the Aquarius Gold Cloth to help fight Poseidon. In the end, he and his friends burned their Cosmo to protect Athena, surpassing Poseidon and sealing the Sea God. Hades Sanctuary After the bloody battle against Poseidon, peace roamed for a little while, until the seal holding Hades and his 108 Specters sealed for 243 years, wore out, and thus, a new Holy War had begun between Athena and her Saints against Hades and his Specters. Hyoga makes his appearance when the Silver Saints Misty, Babel and Moses had been sent to kill him, but were defeated very quick by his strong Cosmo. Hyoga would appear at Sanctuary with Shun and find out what is going on. When they arrived, the Aries temple was pretty destroyed after a great Cosmo explosion (Shion vs. Dohko), and they reuinted with Shiryu, before they finally found Seiya and headed onward towards Athena. When they arrived at the Virgo Temple, the four of them stopped the Athena Exclamation, but were to tired to run to Athena's side after that, and she died while they could do nothing to protect her. Later, Shion would appear and resurrect the Bronze Cloths with Athena's blood, creating the V3 Cloths, which contained a great power inside. Inferno When they arrived in Hell, Hyoga teamed up with Shiryu and Kanon, running through the prisons, one by one, defeating all Specters they encountered. Finally, they would meet Rhadamanthys, and Shiryu and Hyoga would have to go on alone, while Kanon would take care of Rhadamanthys. The two Bronze Saints finally reached Giudecca right after Kanon sacrificed himself, and would meet Seiya and Shun again, before the Gold Saints sacrificed themselves to destroy the Wall of Sorrows. After that, Hyoga would face Minos, giving Seiya and Shun time to reach Elysion, and took his Cosmic Marionettion on purpose, before seriously wounding him with the Aurora Excution, and waited for Shiryu after Minos went out in the another dimension and was completly crushed by the universe. Elysion In Elysion, he would be the third Bronze Saint to arrive and attack Thanatos, but was defeated as easily as Shiryu and Shun. Hyoga and Shiryu would be the third and fourth to receive their God Cloths and defeat Hypnos, before finally defeating Hades. Cosmo Hyoga's Cosmo allows him to control ice and freeze his opponents. During the battle against Miro, he managed to awaken his 7th sense for the first time, freezing all of Miro's weak points which would kill him if not for the Gold Cloth. He later managed to awaken it for the second time during the battle against Camus, in which he also reached the Absolute Zero. During the battle against Hades, Hyoga awoke his 8th sense, allowing him to travel to the World of the Dead without being subject to it's laws. Hyoga's Cosmo is white. Techniques Diamond Dust: Hyoga concentrates his Cosmo into one punch with a huge coldness and freezing his opponent. The blow concentrates wind and ice into one, single point. This is his signature move, as he usually starts a battle with that technique. Aurora Thunder Attack: If his Diamond Dust is useless against his opponent, Hyoga will use the Aurora Thunder Attack, where he clasps his hands together and expels ice and snow at the opponent. This technique is much more powerful than the Diamond Dust. Kalitso (Frozen Ring): Hyoga traps his opponent in a ring of ice that immobilize him. He has used it only once in the anime, on Miro. Wall of Ice: Although not as powerful as Camus', during the Hades Chapter, Hyoga made a wall of ice which was said to be unbreakable by even all twelve Gold Saints, but it was easily destroyed in one hit by Minos. Aurora Execution: Hyoga's strongest attack. Pretty similar to the Aurora Thunder Attack, he clasps his hands together and covers his enemy in snow and ice. He learned this attack when he faced Camus in the 11th temple, as he reached his 7th sense. Cloth Hyoga's Cloth has changed shape a few times Version 1 Hyoga's first Cloth has a shiny, white color and offers leg protection up to the knees, a skirt to protect his waist, the chesplate covers his upper chest, a tiara with the shape of a swan covers his head and his lower arms are halfway guarded. On his left arm is a shield with good defence properties, although not as strong as Shiryu's shield. The swan on the tiara has a yellow beak and red eyes. Hyoga wears a blue suit beneath his Cloth. Version 2 Hyoga's second Cloth covers Hyoga in the same shiny white, but now less of his body. The leg protection covers half of his lower legs, the skirt has been replaced by a belt, while the rest of the Cloth offers the same decent amount as before. Unlike his first Cloth, Hyoga now wears a white suit beneath his Cloth. Version 3 Hyoga's Cloth that was reborn by Athena once more covers the young Cygnus Saint in a shiny white color. His body is also more protected now, as the belt becomes a small skirt that covers both sides and his back on the waist, the chestplate changes in design, and the legs receive more protection. On the way to Elysion, Hyoga discovers that his Cloth has wings, which he uses to bring himself and Shiryu onward, to rendevouz with Seiya and Shun. Once more, the white suit is beneath the Cloth. God Cloth Hyoga's God Cloth was awakened as he and Shiryu fought against Hypnos. Hyoga's God Cloth covers almost 100% of his body in a shiny white color with gold engravements on the Cloth, and large wings sprout of from his back. While wearing it, the white suit can be slightly seen. Aquarius Gold Cloth As Hyoga is the student of Camus, Hyoga is able to wear the Aquarius Cloth in times of need. The Cloth covers his lower arms, most of his legs, his chestplate is fully covered and his head is protected by a tiara. The white suit can be seen during the times he wear the Cloth. Gallery -Trident--PB031-Hyoga.jpg|Cygnus Cloth V1 4. Hyoga V2.jpg|Cygnus Cloth V2 -Trident--PB2032-Hyoga.jpg|Golden Cygnus Cloth V2 4. Hyoga V3.jpg|Cygnus Cloth V3 Hyoga Kamui.jpg|Cygnus God Cloth Trivia *Several times during Hyoga's battles, the swan has one blue eye and one red. *During the battle against Poseidon, the Aquarius Cloth equips itself on Hyoga. While that happens, the leg armor of the Gold Cloth wrap themselves over the leg armor from his shattered Bronze Cloth. *Hyoga is one of the few Bronze Saints to have changed color on his suit: it was blue while wearing his 1st Cloth, but changed to white from the 2nd Cloth and so on. Category:Bronze Saints Category:Cygnus Saints